Given the chance
by HopesDecendent
Summary: Sometimes the poorer the family, the more the love. Annalya has never known a family to love each other, only money and objects. So she packs up and at twenty ends up living in the old Victorian house, where she encounters a very large wardrobe...and a ch
1. Thus it begins

* * *

Authors Note: This is simply a quick introduction and the beginning of what I hope to be a great story. I love reviews and ideas and such, however please don't flam my story, I know every author on Fanfiction has received at least one flame and it's not pleasant or helpful. Any who I hope you enjoy it! I'll update as much as I can, when my muse comes along, and when I feel like it! Also this time period is set in 2006. (The book Narnia does not exist in my story-that would be weird.) Also set 7 years after TWTLT

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY characters from C.S Louis's Wonderful book Narnia. All I own are my charries-Annalya Alexandra Concoonen, and my muse Jerry who may appear once in a while! Pronounced (Ann-a-lah)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Large shadows of old apple trees shaded the cement path Annalya rushed over in an effort to get home. Her twenty age old body hurried over the looming path as she finished her run around an old Victorian house she had purchased over the summer, each room filled with delightful secrets and ancient artifacts. They said an old professor had lived there once; it captured the chocolate eyed girl's heart.

Annalya, or more simply said Anna was a trim, and well toned woman working her way towards a medical degree. She had been born in Britain and loved it all her life. Annalya was raised in a rich yet unloved family until at eighteen she broke free. Know she ran her full life with merriment. Annalya owned a small stable, she loved bare back horse back riding and Archery was another past time favorite.

"How far have I come?" she though as she continued the path of fallen colored leaves and the darkened clouds loomed over her Bright long lush Chestnut hair. Sure she was caring, loving and all around kind…she also on the other hand-was stubborn, pig headed, rude when need be, blunt and had assertive, though she didn't count all of those qualities as necessarily bad.

The old house welcomed her as the Anna set foot into the old forlorn and thumped to her bedroom. She threw on faded flared jeans and a light blue lacy tank. Her eyes flickered into the hall way as she threw some tennis on and walked out the door in a surely manner. The attic needed desperately cleaning and it was quite warm up there. Throwing her long hair into a ponytail, with just her bangs floating down by her dark rich brown eyes she began the long halting steep climb up the stairs and into the attic-such work.

"Lovely," she snorted in disgust as saw dust flew into her face the moment the flew the oak door open. The whole place was covered in it, and empty…except for the large Wardrobe. It was beautiful hand man ship, with a real glass door and lovely furnishing. Defiantly would catch a pretty price on EBay.

"This is defiantly going in my room." She spoke with her thoughts out loud.

"I wonder if they kept anything in it…" she again spoke to no one unparticular but almost waited to hear someone else speak back to her.

She felt her hand touch hard metal as she widened the door and peaked inside,

"Coats!" she exclaimed in thrill. Soft furry coats, she pushed herself inside hoping to feel the full extent of fur on her face.

"This is simply wondrous" Annalya exclaimed as she continued to push back until she would undoubtedly feel the end of the wardrobe, instead she was pricked.

"Ouch…" she muttered as she turned around only too see a birch in her view. Though a smart logical mind would advise against it-Annalya was never logical and loved adventure. Especially when it included her! Walking into a thick forest she gave a laugh and twirled around in excitement.

"Goodness Gracias…where do go first?" she asked herself as she began walking south away from the entrance. Forget medical school, She was hardly believing this. It was infarct a very good thing Anna half believed she wasn't dreaming. For seeing a forest in you Wardrobe is a very extraordinarily thing.

And the first thing she did…was getting utterly lost in the forests of Narnia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's ending note: There it is

Jerry didn't pop up much kicks stupid muse if he was here THANKS JERRY. I had to do it all on my own.

Alrighty then send me reviews, flame my story I'll just go read yours and flame yours right back (an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth).

So I bet you all know can't wait for Anna to meet Peter (maybe I'm pairing her up with somebody else HA you didn't think of that.)  
whistled innocently and hopes they think I am lying


	2. Hyden Forest

Authors Note: Heh, I got two quizzes out in one day! Just too clear things up. 1. This is under Adventure, I do have a plot it won't be all fluffiness…maybe just half fluffiness (kidding more like 10-15). Send me reviews, I want them (NOT FLAME-or Jerry my muse will attack you with his Spork.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of C.S. Louis's characters…just Anna, my muse Jerry and his Spork.

"Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas…" she trailed over looking around her utterly lost in the thick forest. Annalya had let her hair flow gently down to her upper back and her brown eyes searched almost desperate now for something…alive. At first upon entering the forest, there were flowers and blooming trees, deep blue sky that stretched for miles, ripe juice berries and mossy grass. Now everything could be described as dead, and grey.

Anna felt loud crashing noise and instantly began to panic, her breathing sharpened and she quickly dodged behind a rotten oak tree, one that at once was magnificent.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper as she saw what looked like a very large horse trample down the road, except…

"That can't be" she thought as she swore he looked half human. A loud gasp escaped her lips causing the large centaur to spin around, his arm extracting a large bow and deep green eyes looked for the predator. Black silky hair ran down over his ears and neck matching the color of his body.

"Come out beast, or suffer the pain of my bow." He commanded in a deep voice. Quietly Anna came out of the shadows; every fantasy book she had read always imposed Centaurs as kind creatures.

"T…that would be me." She stuttered slightly and a frown crossed her face in worry.

"You're a daughter of Eve?" He stated in surprise. Only the kings and queens of Narnia were Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve.

"A wha…oh. Silly me. Of course Eve…Yes I am a daughter of Eve. My name is Annalya Concoonen." She replied with a quick formal introduction.

"You…You can put those down now…" she hinted as the arrow was still pointed at her thin neck. He nodded and took the arrows done as a sign of acceptance and peace.

"You may call me Altar the Centaur," he replied most dignified and then spoke in a very low and quiet whisper, "If I where you human Annalya, I would not travel through the Forest of Hayden…its quite dangerous. Too many Narnians have gone missing.." he seemed worried.

"Forgive me, but Narnians? Exactly where am I mister Altar the Centaur?" Anna asked as a dark worry filled her stomach.

"You're in Narnia, Milady. Please it's not wise to travel through here any time of day, evil has once again breathed on the good creatures of Narnia…there is danger and evil here. And I fear it will strike very soon. That is why I am traveling with His Highness-High King Peter and his other highness King Edmond. We have been looking for anything…anything that may answer our questions." He feel silent and then looking at the Human noticed how vulnerable she would surly be.

"In fact Lady Annalya, I demand you travel with my associates and me for your safety." He replied in a demeaning tone.

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude but…if you insist." She replied with a secret grin. Traveling with royalty she could handle…and she was getting kind of hungry.

"Please Sir. Altar lead the way." She replied, but couldn't help noticing as they walked away from the forest of Hayden, the trees seemed to sway, the dark swept in…and she felt sorrow in her heart.

Authors ending Notes: This is a world record for me, Two Quizzes out in one night. Alright I promise Anna will meet some very special people soon!

Memo: Don't yell at me saying that there is no Hyden Forest in Narnia...in this Narnia there is! Just take a left at the lam post, a quick right at Taumus the Fauns house, then head that way for 30 miles, You'll find a fork in the rood go left and ten miles down (conviently by the evil witches castle) is Hyden Forest. Not a pleasent place to go really.


End file.
